Me & Mrs Lorne
by MillieMaeB
Summary: Natalie Reed becomes Natalie Lorne & joins the Atlantis expedition where, to her surprise, she discovers her usually possessive new husband expects her to reguarly go to bed with his two CO's. Not that she minds, they're hot & it fits her dynamic perfectly. But someone's about to break the rules. Possible inclusion of Winchester's in future chap. BDSM AU. M for lang/smut.


Natalie Lorne rinsed the conditioner out her hair and began to thoughtfully scrub her skin, checking for any stray hairs that may have appeared over night. She liked to be smooth, and it pleased her husband. She frowned as her fingers ran over a small patch of stubble on her shin and reached for the razor. Being married to one Major Evan Lorne was everything she expected it to be, although even she had been a little surprised when it became clear she was to occasionally be shared with his commanding officers.

She hadn't been frightened, or disgusted, Evan had chosen well when he'd decided to marry her and bring her out to Pegasus. Natalie had some definite…kinks, and they suited his to the ground. She had only been surprised because he was usually so possessive that she'd thought she would have to curb that side of her, which would have been small sacrifice compared to what she was gaining with him.

She looked back a little fondly on a night only a few weeks after they met, when some guy had squeezed her arse in a club they were at. Evan had nearly killed him, and then dragged her home, bound her to his bed and screwed her for hours, all the while demanding that she tell him that she was his. Before then Natalie had been working on instinct only that he was a good match for her, that night had confirmed it.

Running a washcloth between her legs she hissed quietly before giving a little smile of satisfaction. The show that she'd recorded for Evan and left on the desk in their bedroom would drive him nuts, even though he'd requested it. They'd improvised a bit which would also piss him off, making tonight even more gratifying. Her husband would be expecting her to be in his bed, prepared to take whatever he wanted to give but Natalie had decided it was her turn for some fun, and a little deserved time off. For all their little game the four of them were playing kept her happy and sated it was also hard work, keeping herself fit enough to keep up with three military men and acceptably presentable for them was beginning to take its toll. She could see it in her skin and hair, the slightly looser fit of the clothes that she'd brought with her.

When he hadn't picked up on her subtle hints, or had purposefully ignored them, Natalie had decided to do something about it herself. And Evan had underestimated just how persuasive she could be and just how compliant Mitchell and Sheppard were when they were spent and relaxed. She'd brought it up last night, still sprawled out over them, after hitting the stop button on the recording.

_Mitchell huffed a laugh. "Wish we'd found her first Shep. This girl is completely debauched"_

"_Big word Mitch" The other man ran his hand over her back, fingers dipping between the cheeks of her arse. "And she's also a whore"_

"_I don't charge" Natalie had looked up at him through her lashes, strands of hair falling over her face, and pouted._

"_Ev will probably shoot us after if we did it"_

"_Then we make sure he can't even stand" Mitchell smirked at him and smacked Sheppard's hand away from her._

"_Hey!"_

"_Get back up your own end"_

_Sheppard glared at him. "I got the boring end"_

"_Hey!" She raised a brow. "Not what you said earlier"_

"_He didn't say anything earlier, just made a weird strangled noise"_

"_Did not"_

"_Did too" _

_Natalie rolled her eyes and squirmed slightly as Mitchell's hands traced up the inside of her thighs. She licked her lips. "We could always watch it back, undeniable proof"_

"_Think you can take anymore?"_

"_I can always take more"_

"_Whore"_

"_Pervert"_

Natalie hummed quietly and shut the shower off, feeling her skin already heating slightly as she remembered how they'd described what they were going to do Evan as they slammed into her, the noise of their earlier fucking mingling with their moans and echoing round the room from the laptop. She hoped her husband enjoyed being pushed to his limit as much as she did.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne tipped back in his chair and hit play. He'd saved this until the end of his day, when all the dull as fuck paperwork was done and it was highly unlikely anyone else would call on him in his office. Also this way he wouldn't have to wait all day until he could get his hands on his wife. The screen flickered to life and he took a sip of his coffee, eyes following the movements of the three people on the screen.

Ten minutes in he was so torn between turned on as fuck and seriously pissed that he leant forward and paused it, exhaling quietly. The bitch had deviated from the script, in fact she hadn't even made any pretence to do as he'd asked. Well, she'd get what she was so blatantly asking for tonight, it had obviously been too long since he'd had to punish her properly. Enjoying the feeling of his dick re-hardening at the thought he pressed play, may as well see what they'd come up with, he hadn't chosen them for their lack of imagination after all.

He'd met Mitchell and Sheppard back at the academy, all three of them pretty much recognising nearly instantly themselves in each other. And if he'd had any doubts left by the end of the second week they melted away when he was yanked inside a storage cupboard, bent over a pile of cardboard boxes and screwed within an inch of his life by two Air Force pilots who should have probably known better. Evan had gotten half his revenge the next night by ambushing Sheppard, with Mitchell's assistance, when he went to his car and driving him out to the middle of a forest, in handcuffs and a blindfold.

However it couldn't last forever, all of them enjoyed switching every now and then but their Dominant kinks weren't always satisfied. So they'd gone looking for other's to join them and, after graduation and between various postings abroad, they formed a strange kind of long-distance three-way, meeting up over the years to exchange stories or introduce the other two to someone who they thought would be perfect for their plays. When Sheppard had married Nancy Evan and Mitchell used to swing by, sometimes when her husband was home, sometimes not. When he wasn't they'd be sure to leave a nice little film behind for him.

But she'd strayed outside their circle and her husband had walked away from her without a backward glance. They may like the thrill of someone else fucking whats theirs, or what's someone else's, but there were still rules, and one of them was you didn't act like a whore for anyone else. He knew they were complex, and demanding, even Evan sometimes had to take a step back and think about just what they had created between them but it worked. And when one of them tried to walk away they soon came back, exhausted from trying to repress their lust, or attempting to find other's that matched them so well.

And then there'd been Atlantis, where they'd all been posted together again and, looking like it would be a long-term thing, they set about seeking out anyone that could match them. There'd been a couple of personnel on base who they'd played around with but most of their successful finds had been found off-world. In fact they'd been working on moving a rather stunning boy from some garden planet into the city when the Ancients had returned and kicked them out.

Evan had wanted to get drunk, get in a fight, get laid, preferably in that order but instead he'd been shipped off to some Naquadah mining facility as soon as he arrived back. And he'd been really pissed, and not in the good way. Until he'd had to go down to one of the many labs in search of some test results and he'd found her. She was stood on her table in bare feet trying to reach something on the top shelf and he'd run his eyes up and down her several times before clearing his throat. When she'd turned to look at him the front view was just as good and he'd decided right there and then that she was gonna be his, whether she liked or not.

Six months later they had been gathered in the gateroom at the mountain waiting to head out to Atlantis.

"_Ah Lorne, I appear to have lost your wife again" Dr McKay raised a brow._

_The two men standing with him gaped slightly. "Wife?"_

_He grinned. "Yep, while you two were off saving O'Neill's arse and generally making a nuisance of yourselves I've been filling my time a little more effectively"_

_McKay snorted. "Very effectively. If you see her tell her she needs to report to me, there'll be things that need checking as soon as we arrive"_

_Evan offered a lazy salute. "Yes Sir"_

_The CSO glared at him and disappeared back into the crowd._

"_Ev?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Who's your wife?"_

_He raised a brow at Mitchell. "Natalie. Found her on that Naquadah Mining Facility"_

"_And you married her? In six months?"_

"_Yep. McKay was bitching about her not being a definite for the expedition, and I wasn't prepared to leave her behind. Marriage was the simplest, and quickest, solution" _

"_So romantic" He turned to see his wife grinning at him. "Have you seen Rodney? I can hear him all the time but I'm not sure if it's just disturbing echoes of past conversations"_

_Evan raised a brow. "That's no way to talk about your new boss"_

_She rolled her eyes at him then tilted her head as the sound of someone getting a bollocking reached their ears. "Ah, don't worry. I'll just follow the yelling, and the wake of crying scientists"_

_He pointed at her. "Nat.."_

_She slipped between two marines and was gone._

"_Very nice Ev"_

"_I think so"_

"_Are you sharing?"_

"_Maybe"_

"_Maybe?"_

As the sounds of their fucking faded and the screen went blank he snapped himself from his thoughts and nearly tore the data stick from his laptop, now he was horny and extremely pissed, and his wife was gonna pay for that. Making a quick check that the corridor was empty he slipped out of his office, it was pretty easy to hide a hard-on in your BDU's, but he still didn't fancy running into anyone and the inevitable subtle shifting he'd have to do that came along with it.

Storming into their quarters five minutes later he cursed himself out for letting his emotions cloud his judgement, he hadn't noticed anything was off until he was pinned between two bodies, two very hard bodies. By the time he reacted it was too late, and the bastards were working together to some sort of plan, because despite pulling out every trick he knew Evan still ended up flat on his back, naked, and tied in a way that they could shift him around however they damn pleased.

He glared up at them, flexing his fists in the ropes. "What the fuck?"

Mitchell grinned at him as he shed his shirt. "Slight change of plan this evening Lorne"

"No shit" He pulled at his bindings again.

Sheppard huffed a laugh as he sat to unlace his boots. "You can thank your wife later"

Evan growled.

"None of that Major" Mitchell stuffed a gag in his mouth. "At least not yet" He patted his cheek and gave his nipple a quick pinch before grabbing some items from a duffel on the floor. Evan strained his neck to try to get a look and groaned quietly around his gag.

"You think that was a happy groan Shep?"

The other man tilted his head and looked thoughtful. "Um, I think it was a 'oh fuck my arse is gonna hurt in the morning' groan"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"Depends on who you're asking"

Evan's head shot up and his wife smiled at him. He narrowed his gaze, eyes full of promised retribution. John pressed a kiss to her neck. "You're so dead when he gets out of those"

"Then you'd better fulfil your promise of making sure he can't even stand after"

Evan watched his friend slip behind his wife, arms sliding around her waist, lips dragging up her neck. "Yes M'am"

"Sheppard, cut it out" Cam was smirking at him. "Wrong Lorne" He pointed at Evan. "We're having sex with this one tonight"

He nipped her neck and moved away. "Shame, Ev's not half as accommodating"

"I'm sure we'll think of something"

Evan tried to gather his thoughts, none of them had ever met anyone who had been willing to turn the tables, or if they had been had never worked up the courage to ask, it seemed he'd underestimated his wife. He silently cursed her out. He'd never been scared of giving himself over to the other men, in fact sometimes he enjoyed letting go of all the responsibility that duty came with, but he'd never had the desire to be watched whilst doing it. Especially by someone who was supposed to answer to him. His gaze flicked over them, both men were stripped down to their BDU pants only, Natalie was fully clothed in soft jeans and a fluffy sweater.

"Don't worry dear, I won't be staying" She smiled at him again, and he was gonna fucking kill her when he got out of this. "This is my night off after all and I don't want them getting any ideas of dragging me to bed, they do get so into it don't you think? But Cameron's promised me a nice home movie though"

Both of his now ex-friends were smirking at him from the opposite wall.

"As much as I enjoy our little arrangement I don't think you appreciate just how much work I have to put into it, and I'm not talking about just the sex. I have to keep fit, do you know how much exercise I do? I also have to watch what I eat, no pudding cups for me. My alarm always goes off two hours before I need to be at work because my showers take so damn long, women aren't naturally smooth and hairless you know. You add all that to the work McKay foists off on me, and the time I spend with you lot I don't get much breathing space" Natalie rocked back on her heels slightly. "So, its your turn. I'm going to have a glass of wine and a nice early night" The door opened. "Have fun" It slid shut behind her.

Evan mumbled 'son of a bitch' round his gag and John chuckled. "I believe she's the bitch actually" He moved over to the bed and stood over him looking serious. "We've grown very fond of your wife Major and we don't want to lose her from our beds so I suggest you think on what she just said. We're demanding bastards, you maybe more so than us, and we're not exactly gentle either. Natalie wouldn't have stuck around if it didn't do it for her but she still needs time to rest, recuperate. Maybe have her husband let go of her leash for a while so she can make some other friends?"

He growled around his gag, this was not a conversation they'd ever got close to having before. Natalie was fucking with their dynamic mesh. He was rolled to his stomach, hips pulled up until he was face planted into the mattress, arse in the air. He tried not to think about what he looked like. Then his face was turned to the side so he could breath properly again and Cameron's blue eyes stared into his. "We love you Ev, and so does she, and I know you return those feelings. She's not going anywhere unless you push, and with this being a long-term thing you're gonna have to ease up. No one, not even the most hardcore sub, can live like this constantly without the balance of nurture"

Evan tried to communicate 'fuck off' through his glare and got a sigh in reply. "Fine" Cam disappeared. "Hit record Shep. We're done talking"

* * *

Natalie lay back on the bed in the quarters she'd assigned to a fictitious expedition member a few days ago and sipped her wine before typing the command into her tablet. The screen flickered to life and she watched Mitchell turn away from the bed, a strange expression on his face. She hadn't told any of them about her live feed, instead requesting a recording as was usual during their scenes.

It was heavily protected, no one else would get to see her husband like this, and Natalie wanted to make sure it didn't get out of hand, and that everything was played out properly. The only person remotely capable of locating the minuscule camera would be McKay, and her and Ev didn't exactly have friends round for drinks. She watched Mitchell move towards the desk and select the softest of the floggers they'd brought with them, running it over his palm, fingers briefly curling over it. Natalie raised a brow, she hadn't given strict instructions but this wasn't something she thought they would do, it seemed almost like a punishment.

The man stepped up to the side of the bed and she saw his lips move, she wouldn't get to hear what he said until she had the recording, a mic as well as a camera had been too risky. They were paranoid bastards. She took another sip of her drink and reached for a cigarette, flames flickering briefly over her face as the first blow landed on her husbands right arse cheek. She blew out a stream of smoke and smiled slightly at the small flinch. It seemed Evan Lorne couldn't take punishments as well as he could deal them out.

* * *

Evan was yanked to his knees, wrists quickly untied and then bound to the headboard before he could escape. Not that he had the strength to take them both down now anyway, The skin on his arse and lower back was burning, throbbing and his muscles screamed from being held in one position for so long, he could take it, and they knew he could but it still hurt like a son of a bitch. The leather bit into his dick as it tried to show its interest in the cool slick finger sliding down between his cheeks. He groaned quietly, at least they'd removed the fucking gag after the first set of hits, he'd nearly swallowed his own tongue as a surprise one caught his balls.

John slipped between his outstretched arms and Evan gripped the headboard, licking his dry lips. A thumb ran over his jaw as a second finger slipped into his arse, he let out a little puff of air. "Hmm, nearly done Major" The thumb travelled over his mouth and he resisted the urge to bite it, all it would get him would be another round of flogging. "When Cam's dick is sat in you, his balls pressed against your arse you're gonna open up for me" A hand reached down and pinched his nipple, aggravating the teeth marks there. "And it'd better be good, and don't even fucking think about biting. Otherwise I'll be forced to join Cam in your arse to get off"

He heard the other man groan and then there was the heavy press of four fingers. Evan shuddered.

"Shep don't fucking say shit like that. You know how fucking tempting that is?"

"Think he could take us both?"

"We haven't even tried that with his wife yet"

"Hmm, yet"

Evan growled and tried to pull away from the insistent burn of four fingers twisting inside him. There was a dark chuckle and a hand gripped his hip holding him in place. "Like the sound of that Ev? Want us to do that next time we take your wife to bed?"

Before he could tell them to fuck off his arse was briefly empty before it was being filled again, and this time there was no gentle slide, no carefully working him open, just one sharp thrust. He cried out, the sound being cut off as John pushed his dick into his mouth. "Hey good boy, you remembered" He tried to remember how to breath when you had a dick shoved down your throat and forced himself to relax. The fuckers were gonna pay for this, _she_ was gonna pay for this.

Then the cock ring was snapped off and a hand wrapped around his dick, slicked with lube and he moaned with gratitude, the sound shooting vibrations up John's length. The man hissed and gripped his head, thrusting into his mouth and sliding down his throat while Cam centred every hard thrust on his prostate and smoothly jerked him off. His face was pressed against taut muscle as John pushed in deep choking him on his cum, groaning Evan's name as he climaxed and he felt Cam's movements begin to get less smooth.

"You'd better cum soon Ev 'cause once I'm done I ain't touching you again tonight"

John slid out his mouth and moved to the side, sprawling out on his back, watching Cam fuck him, hard. Evan squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the coiling begin in his stomach, his skin growing impossibly warmer and then his body tightened and he let out a ragged groan as he shot all over his very expensive sheets.

* * *

**Three months later.**

Natalie Lorne checked the corridor before slipping into the empty quarters. She hadn't been here since the night she'd watched her husband being taken by his two friends, she smiled slightly at the memory, she'd cum so hard she'd passed out for a few seconds. Everything was still set up but there'd been no reason for her to watch the activities in their quarters until now. Her smile flickered and she took her place on the bed, connecting her tablet to the wireless camera still hidden away.

For a month after that night things had been great, she was still getting everything she needed from Evan with the added bonus of him easing up a little. She'd had regular nights to rest, and had been allowed to form some new friendships with some of the other women on base, he was still pretty much against her spending time with any other men that weren't Mitch or Shep. McKay he had to concede to seeing as the man was her direct boss but she could see his jaw twitching every time they were bent over some data together. She looked better and felt better.

But then things had started changing, not back to how they were before but definitely different. She hadn't been given to their other two bed fellows for nearly two months now, and he was deliberately keeping her away from them during her normal daily routine. Instead he had begun actively encouraging her to step up the time spent with her new friends, and a lot of her evenings were spent watching movies or playing poker. And their sex life had unmistakably become more…vanilla. Sighing she hesitated with her finger over the screen. Tonight when she'd requested a few hours to go and see Teyla he'd readily agreed, not even raising a slight protest when she said she'd be back around 2300.

Something was wrong. Natalie gathered her resolve and hit play. The screen flickered to life showing Evan laid out on the bed in just sweat pants, fingering a leather cuff. She raised a brow, he hadn't gotten those out of his toy box for a while. Suddenly he dropped the cuff and rolled off the bed, disappearing for a few moments, when he moved back into shot he was guiding a blindfolded woman to the bottom of the bed, bringing her to a stop before reaching around and unbuttoning her shirt. Hitting the record button Natalie ran to the bathroom and brought her dinner back up.

When she returned on shaky legs she crawled onto the bed and watched as her husband lay claim to another woman's body, leaving his marks all over her before forcing her to her knees and ramming his dick deep inside of her. As her head tipped back and her mouth opened in a silent scream Natalie cut the connection and opened up her email. The only problem with being involved with all of the top ranking military officers on a base meant that when you wanted out you had to send encrypted messages to their boss, who was three million light years away.

Hitting the send button Natalie curled onto her side and stared blankly out at the alien night sky, composing herself to be ready to meet her lying cheating fucker of a husband with a smile and a kiss when she returned. If they'd all tired of her company she didn't want to raise any suspicion of her knowing until she was long gone.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

They looked up as the door to John's office opened and Dr McKay stalked inside, he did not look happy.

"Most people knock McKay" Evan raised a brow.

"Bite me Major"

"Rodney" John eyed him. "Manners"

"Screw fucking manners! What the fuck is going on?!"

"Careful Rodney"

Cam held a hand out at the other two men silencing them. "What're you talking about McKay?"

"I'm talking about the best fucking scientist I've ever had on my team being reassigned to Earth despite the fact she's married to the 2IC on base! That's what I fucking mean!" He glared at them. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"What?" Evan stood, grabbing his jacket.

Rodney gaped at him. "You…you didn't know?"

He growled. "Where is she?"

"Now Ev.."

"Shut up Mitchell" He turned back to the CSO. "Where?!"

"Uh.." Rodney stepped back. "She's..on Earth"

"What?!" He could feel the rage pumping through his veins, he clenched his fists. "You're lying. She couldn't leave, not without one of us.." He gestured to the other two men. "…giving permission. Without ME giving permission"

Rodney stared at him. "You really didn't know" He ran a hand over his face. "I..she's gone back on O'Neill's orders. Left half an hour ago"

Evan pushed past him tapping his radio. "Chuck, dial Earth, now"

"Ev!"

"Evan!"

"Shit" John pressed his own earpiece. "Chuck, do not dial Earth, no matter what Lorne says. I'm on my way"

"Sheppard..?"

"I don't know McKay, leave it with me ok?" John tried for a pleading look.

"Fine, fine" He pointed at them. "Get her back, we need her"

He nodded and ran out his office towards the gateroom, Cam close behind. Shit, shit, shit.

* * *

General O'Neill eyed the woman sat calmly in front of him, legs curled under her, mug of coffee clasped in her hands. She did not look like someone who had just done a runner on her husband. He cleared his throat. "Mrs Lorne, you have your requested two weeks vacation. After that you are welcome to join us here at the mountain, Daniel is always looking for new minions, and he's been waxing lyrical about your work out in Pegasus"

She nodded. "Thank you Jack, for everything" She took a sip of coffee. "As sensible as it would probably be to not stay with the SGC I can't walk away, I guess a lot of people feel like that" She smiled slightly.

He huffed a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that"

"I look forward to working with Dr Jackson, and you" Natalie twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "But first I'm going to lie on a beach and eat junk, and possibly consume several interestingly coloured drinks with umbrella's in them"

Jack grinned at her. "My kinda holiday. Now bugger off before your husband manages to threaten poor Chuck into dialling the gate" He raised a brow. "See you in two weeks?"

"Abso-fucking-loutely"

* * *

Major Lorne cracked an eye open and groaned.

"It lives"

He flipped off whoever was in the vicinity and who probably had something to do with his currently pounding head. Someone snorted. "Yeah, we had Ro stun you, hurts like a mother fucker don't it?"

"Bite me Mitchell"

"What I'd like to know Major is why your lovely wife decided to slip away so quietly" Cam's face appeared above him. "And why its been so long since I've had said loveliness in my bed?"

"Fuck off"

"No. We've lost a valuable member of the expedition Major, and a good friend of mine. I want to know why"

He tried to sit up and swore as he realised he was cuffed, to his own fucking bed, again. "I have no fucking idea Mitchell. Now let me up so I can go find out why"

"I don't think so. And it'd be completely pointless as O'Neill has informed us that Mrs Lorne is currently away from the mountain working on a top-secret project"

"We are a top-secret project!"

Cam grinned down at him. "That's what I said" His brow furrowed slightly. "And then he mumbled something about umbrella's"

"The mans insane"

"So are we"

Evan huffed. "Uncuff me"

"No, not until I get answers"

"I don't have any fucking answers!"

Someone cleared their throat and he strained his neck to see John sat at the desk flicking through Natalie's tablet. "Your wife just received an email, from herself"

"What?"

He tilted his head. "Dr A. Hanson, Room 34AG, 1700"

"Who the fuck is Dr Hanson?!" Evan pulled at his restraints.

John held a finger up and tapped away at the screen. "Huh"

"Huh?" Cam raised a brow.

"There is no Dr Hanson"

Evan groaned and lay his head back down on the pillow. "She created a fake expedition member to assign quarters to"

"That's scarily impressive, although I have to ask why?"

"How the hell would I know, maybe she was playing outside the circle?"

"I don't think so Ev, especially as she isn't stupid enough not to realise that at least one of us would have found out" Cam looked at him thoughtfully. "Not that its been much of a circle these past couple of months"

"Oh get over it Mitchell"

John rolled his eyes and stood. "Come on, its 1649. Lets head down to 34AG, see if anything happens" He snagged Evan's wife's tablet as Cam uncuffed him.

"No trying anything Ev, the gateroom has Ro on guard, plus two sec teams"

"Whatever" Evan stalked out his room and down the corridor. Exchanging a look the other two followed him.

They stood in the empty quarter's, the rooms looked no different to any other unassigned accommodation, basic and pretty bare. They liked each member of the expedition to feel like they could make their quarter's their own, whether it be filling them with things from home or from off-world markets.

"What the..?" John frowned and flipped over the tablet in his hand as it gave a small beep. The screen flickered to life and he was watching his 2IC relaxing on his bed in his rooms. He looked at Evan then back at the tablet.

"John?" Cam raised a brow.

He turned it round so the other two men could see. Evan hissed a breath. "Bitch, she's been monitoring our quarters. I'll fucking kill her" He leaned closer, peering at the screen then John saw him tense. "Shut it off Sheppard"

"Why?"

"I said shut it off!"

"Oh I don't think so"

There was a short scuffle as Lorne made for the tablet in his hand and then they were locked together on the floor, Evan pinned under the weight of Cam as they watched the image of him on screen lead a sub into the bedroom that was definitely not his wife.

Cam groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ Ev, what the fuck were you thinking?"

He stayed silent underneath him. Releasing him from their hold the other two men stood and John stopped the recording. He looked at Cam who shrugged. Sighing he turned to their friend. "I'm guessing the fact that we haven't seen much of your wife lately means you wanted to be sure none of us would suspect anything, it's also probably succeeded in making her think we were all fucking this" He waved the tablet at him. "No wonder she left like she did. Stupid fucking prick"

"None of your business Sheppard" Evan glared at him. "She's MY wife incase you've forgotten"

"Doesn't look like it anymore Lorne. And you know it's always more complicated than that with us, as soon as you decided to share she became just as much ours" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're done, at least for now. I don't know what the fuck is going on with you but this shit.." He gestured vaguely. "..this goes against everything we've always agreed on"

"John.."

"No Cameron, he can go find someone else that likes to play his way, we're obviously all not suited anymore" He looked at Evan sadly. "The worse thing? If you'd spoken to her about it she'd have probably agreed to let this other woman join us. You always did undervalue your wife, lets hope she meets someone who fucking deserves her"

Evan growled. "She's not meeting anyone, she's getting her arse shipped back here"

"Not without my permission, or McKay's request" Cam folded his arms across his chest. "And neither of those things are happening"

"I run this base as much as you do! And its my right to have my wife here!" Evan clenched his fists.

"Not anymore you prick! You fucked up! And this.." Cam pointed at the tablet. "..is not going anywhere near my dick. We are done"

"That bitch got to you didn't she! She always was so fucking manipulative! Never thought I'd see the day when a sub dictated what Cameron Mitchell did and did not fuck" Evan sneered at him.

"Oh shit" John stepped forward. "Now.."

Colonel Mitchell's fist connected with his 2IC's jaw, and then everything got a little blurry, and painful.


End file.
